The invention relates to a torque controlled brake arranged between a drive shaft and a driven shaft, said brake comprising a brake disc/clutch disc arrangement arranged between the drive shaft and the driven shaft and comprising a first disc that is axially movingly but non-rotatably arranged on the driven shaft and a second disc that is axially movingly arranged between the first disc and the drive shaft, a first set of friction surface means arranged between the first disc and the second disc, a second set of friction surface means arranged between the second disc and a body of the brake, a spring arrangement arranged to axially press the discs and the friction surface means co-operating therewith against each other in order to achieve a braking engagement, and cam means arranged between the drive shaft and the brake disc/clutch disc arrangement, said means comprising a first cam part that is non-rotatably fastened to the drive shaft and a second cam part that is non-rotatably arranged on the second disc, the cam means causing by the impact of torque and rotation of the drive shaft and the possible countertorque of the driven shaft the relative axial position between the discs and the friction surface means to change in order to detach at least partly the braking engagement against the force caused by the spring arrangement.
Such a brake is disclosed in Finnish patent application 20010714. Here, a particular aim has been to better control the loads from the direction of the load in order to avoid safety risks. What has also been attempted to avoid is the acceleration of the motor over the synchronous speed caused by the oscillation of the load. Another object has been to expand the applications of the brake. A substantial feature of this prior art solution is the use of two brake wheels, whereby the torques achieved with such wheels have been differently adjusted. This has enabled to customize the brake for various purposes and to provide the brake with additional properties, which previously have required specific arrangements.